phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Candace's Big Day
When Aunt Tiana decides to get married to Captain Webber, Candace vows to make her wedding the best wedding ever, no matter what; however, things go a bit awry. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is replacing everyone else's healthy food with junk food so he will be able to control them. Read the full summary... Helping for the Wedding File:Bob and Tiana's scrapbook 1.png|Tiana and Bob have had so many adventures together, from skydiving... File:Bob and Tiana's scrapbook 2.png|...to running through the jungles of the Amazon... File:Bob and Tiana's scrapbook 3.png|...and even climbing Mt. Kilimanjaro. File:Bob proposes to Tiana.png|Bob wants to travel with someone new— his wife. File:Candace shows off her bridemaid's dress.png|Candace in her bridesmaid gown and diamond adorned hair. She apparently has been planning it since she was ten. File:No, you do not know what you are going to do today.png|When Phineas and Ferb are asked to help by Aunt Tiana, Candace objects. File:Planning the wedding.png|Candace is very busy planning the decor when... File:Would you guys scram?.png|"Hold please. Would you guys scram?" File:Girls parachuting.png|"Looking good, Isabella!" File:They're Venus Flytraps.png|Phineas and Ferb's idea of 'flowers' is a bit different then what Candace expects. File:Hey, he likes you!.png|"Hey, he likes you!" File:Candace screaming over the phone.png|Linda gets her usual call from Candace... File:Thinking of having kids?.png|...and proceeds to continue her conversation. File:What do we have in the ice file?.png|"It's summer! It's hot! People want something with ice! Make ice, okay?" "Ferb, what do we have in the 'ice' file?" File:Not so perfect cake.png|Candace's cake has arrived, but it's not at all what she expected. File:Chicken cake.jpg|Candace takes the box off of the chicken cake. File:The horror.png|"The horror." File:Wedding day ice sculpture.png|Phineas and Ferb's tribute to their aunt and soon-to-be uncle's adventures, in ice, just like Candace specified. File:IceSlide.png|"I doooooooo!" File:Phineas and Ferb ruin everything.png|"Phineas and Ferb always ruin everything!" File:Look at this cake, it has a chicken in it.png|"Look at this cake! It has a chicken in it!" File:My hair may possibly also have a chicken in it.png|"And my hair! I think it may also have a chicken in it..." File:The venom is sparkling cider.png|Phineas and Ferb are putting the finishing touches on the scorpions, whose poison has been replaced with sparkling apple cider. File:Candace's hair is all the rage.png|Candace's bedraggled look is all the rage. File:Wow, you even made it snow.png|"Wow, you even made it snow!" Greatest adventure yet.JPG|"They say the step you're about to take is the beginning of your greatest adventure yet!" File:Just teeing up the song.png|Ferb is just teeing up the song. File:Just give me a minute.png CubdJPFUsAAfKSN.jpg CubdObRUkAA9tdw.jpg CubdObwVYAAly8L.jpg CubdXF5VMAABlhw.jpg CubdXHgVUAQucza.jpg CubdXVRVUAAZlaW.jpg CubdceCVUAQT59-.jpg|Candace snorts. CubdJFtVYAAUiVC.jpg CubdJGxUAAAdAEE.jpg CubdJH5UMAAzZtC.jpg Cubf_p4W8AAJ_9S.jpg Cubf_p7WAAEZAAx.jpg Cubeq1MUkAAij2s.jpg Cubeq1RUEAAgqSK.jpg|Fly trap frightens Candace. CubdgiYVYAAI2B6.jpg Cubdg87UkAAb0_N.jpg Cubf_sgWYAAKnhK.jpg Candace is offended.jpg "Wedding Adventure" journey of your life.JPG|Phineas opens the song. wedding isle.JPG the one you love.JPG|Gretchen and Ginger are ready to reveal Bob. phineas introduces bob.JPG OkCandaceBigDay.jpg adventures on their way.JPG File:Bull running.png|Ginger running the bulls with Buford dressed as a bull. File:Base Jumping and Bungee Jumping.png|Isabella bungee jumping and Bajleet about to base jump. File:SkydivingandHangGliding.png|Holly with a hang glider and Adyson in a skydiving outfit. File:Django on waveboard.png|Django on a waveboard. File:Wedding Adventure Chant.jpg|"Wedding Adventure!" File:Snowboarding.png|Holly Snowboarding. File:ScubaDiving.png|Katie in scuba diving gear. File:TreasureHunting.png|Milly doing treasure hunting. File:WhipCracking.png|Ginger cracking a whip. File:HeadBanging.png|Buford banging his head to the music. File:Foot stomping.jpg|Isabella about to stomp her foot. Wedding Adventure Chant 2.JPG File:SkiJumping.png|Gretchen ski jumping off the roof. File:SnakeCharming.png|Gretchen snake charming. File:Buford tips a cow.png|Buford tips a cow. File:HamsterChasing.png|Chasing hamsters. File:Cake baking.png|Adyson baking a cake. File:Car washing.png|Gretchen washing a car. File:YourMarriageIsTheGreatestAdventure.png|"Your marriage is the greatest adventure of your life!" File:Bob and Tiana kiss.png|Bob and Tiana kiss each other. Doof and Perry Subplot File:FrancisWannaHaveFun.jpg File:I don't know why he signed it so many times.png|Major Monogram is unsure why Doofenshmirtz signed this picture so many times. File:Doof plays a trick on Agent P.png|Doofenshmirtz decides to play a trick on Perry by sending him down to the first floor of his building. File:Perry, Perry the Platypus?.png|When Perry doesn't return in the same elevator, Doofenshmirtz gets confused... File:Perry retaliates.png|...and Perry beats Doofenshmirtz at his own game. File:Doof travelling to each floor.png|Doofenshmirtz's ride was most certainly a lot longer than Perry's ride. File:Perry waits for Doof.jpg|Perry waits for Doofenshmirtz to show up. File:Junk Foodinator.png|"Behold, the Junk Food-inator!" File:Doofenshmirtz_picture_of_health.png|Doofenshmirtz is the picture of health. FatDoof.jpg File:Doof takes a nap.png|Doofenshmirtz is too lazy to refill the tanks, so he decides to take a nap instead. Perrytrap2x39.jpg File:Perry chatters to wake Doofenshmirtz.png|Perry chatters to awaken Doofenshmirtz, who wonders... File:Wait, what, who am I?.png|"Wait, what? Who am I?" File:Perry's buff.png|Perry shows how he escaped from Doofenshmirtz's trap. File:Junk Food-inator ray hits the ice sculpture.png|The ray from Doofenshmirtz's machine melts the ice in Phineas and Ferb's ice sculpture... and also causes it to snow. File:Hold on a sec.png|"Wait, hold on a second." To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Candace's Big Day